


Ice Cold Nuts n Dolts

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: #edit, F/F, Multi, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frosen steel, i'm stupid, i'm the ceo of ice cold nuts n dolts, leave me alone with my crack ships, the ship name is actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are watching Penny, who had recently become a real girl, train. All three girls do some thinking about their situation.
Relationships: Ice Cold Nuts N Dolts, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 31





	Ice Cold Nuts n Dolts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen; I didn't see it so I wrote it. Pleassseeeeee tell me if you want more, you guys have a huge impact on what I write.
> 
> Edit: the ship name is actually Frosen Steel. I'm stupid. I'LL STILL CALL IT ICE COLD NUT N DOLTS IF I WANT.

Weiss and Ruby sat on the edge of the wall separating Mantle from the rest of Solitas, Ruby kicking her legs and Weiss’s crossed at the ankle. The two were watching Penny practice her winter maiden powers, which were, according to Ozpin, advancing much faster than those before her. Today, Penny was training herself to understand the north winds, to feel the magic all around her, and respond to it accordingly. She was doing amazingly well, her new, “real girl” form, as she called it, shaking with the energy of the experience.

Weiss had never thought the end of their adventure in Solitas would be this. Holding hands with Ruby Rose, the girl she’d had a crush on for three years, watching Penny Polendina, one of her closest friends, both of whom were  _ her girlfriends now _ . Weiss’s new love for Penny  _ (or was it always there?)  _ had brought Weiss a reason to stay in Atlas again, to stay up a little later watching the night sky, to think of Atlas as home again. Ruby’s head rested on her shoulder, her messy hair tickling Weiss’s neck a little with each excited cheer of  _ “good job!”  _ or  _ “that’s my protector of mantle!” _ . It made Weiss want to hug the dolt closer than ever.

Ruby had come out today to watch Penny train with Weiss, so Weiss and Penny could spend some time together and bond. When Ruby had first proposed the idea of a poly relationship to the two, they had been confused but agreed to a one-week trial. “Won’t knock it til I try it,” Weiss had declared with a shrug. That week had been the best week of Ruby’s life, getting to see Weiss and Penny be soft for each other. Getting to have both of them in her arms every night. They’d all agreed after that. Despite that, Ruby was still so nervous that Weiss would get tired of the hyperactive not-an-android and leave the constellation, which the very idea of made Ruby want to cry. Every time she looked up to watch Weiss’s reactions, she wanted to cry all over again, but for a different reason. Weiss looked so softly at Penny like she were a treasured thing she wanted to hold close and never let go of. Weiss looked at Penny like she looked at Ruby, and that was with intense and clear love. Gods, she loved her girls.

Penny was not sure how she ended up in this position, flying up the side of Mantle’s outer wall to get to a girl in red and a snowflake in blue, but she was very happy she had. Every time she looked at Weiss and Ruby smiling at her and waiting for her, her heart pounded in her chest  _ (which was a very strange sensation for the not-an-android, this new real-girl body was very odd) _ . Ruby hugged her the instant she stood still, Weiss hugging her a bit more slowly, more careful of her trigger points  _ (that is what father and miss Calavera called them, right?) _ . She hugged them back, their warmth a welcome sensation after the training in the cold. “Weiss, may we get coffee now?” She asked, her green eyes sparkling with that strange feeling. She worried if she could not figure out a way to express the sensation, she would explode with it! Ruby nodded in agreement, “Can we??” Weiss nodded and took the two by their hands. “Sure. I love you, dolts.”   
_ Love. _ _  
_ **_Maybe that’s what it was called._ **


End file.
